


We Interrupt This Program..

by EllieBear



Series: Postcards from Neptune [9]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types, iZombie (TV)
Genre: Meta, Promptober, Zombie Apocalypse, doppleganger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear
Summary: All Logan and Veronica wanted was a quiet evening at home.  Then the zombie apocalypse happened.





	We Interrupt This Program..

**Author's Note:**

> So horribly and indulgently meta I can barely stand it. Totally written for my own amusement. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Prompt: leverage

Veronica stretched her legs across the couch, yawning as she reached her arms over her head.  Placing a quick kiss on her palm as he walked by, Logan scooted between the coffee table and the couch – careful not to drop the bowl of microwave popcorn he was carrying -- ending back at the spot he had vacated only a few minutes ago.  Glancing down at his girlfriend’s feet, he frowned.

 

“You’re in my spot.”

 

“You left.  It’s my spot now.”  Twisting her body to the side, she slipped down so her head was now resting on a pillow facing the television.

 

“Fine.”  Picking up a piece of popcorn, he tossed it in the air and caught it in his mouth.  “Then this is _my_ popcorn.”

 

“But I’m cozy like this.   Plus, I’m still stuffed from dinner, so you’re going to have to use some other leverage against me.” She stated, pulling a throw blanket from the back of the couch haphazardly over her body.

 

Placing the popcorn on the coffee table, Logan grabbed her by the ankles, lifting her legs up off the couch as she squealed.  Slipping his body past her back onto the couch, he lowered her legs down over his lap as she giggled. 

 

“See.  That wasn’t so bad.” He patted the bottom of her bare feet gently, leaning over her legs to retrieve his popcorn. 

 

“While my feet are there, feel free to massage them.”  She laughed, wiggling her toes at him again.

 

Tossing another kernel of popcorn into his mouth, a wide grin spread across his face.  “If I start doing that, then we’ll miss the show.”

 

“So hand me the remote and we’ll PVR it – just in case.” Opening her palm to him, she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and he chuckled.

 

“What?  You want to PVR the television event of the season?!”  His mocking tone only made her giggle.  “You won’t be able to go online for days if you miss the season finale of _Hawaii-Five-O_.  What if you see a spoiler?”

 

“I’ll just have to get you to run half-naked through the surf for me instead.”  Sitting up, Veronica picked a piece of popcorn from the bowl and tossed it in her mouth.

 

“I think you’re thinking about _Baywatch_.” Picking up another piece of popcorn, he placed it between her lips, and her tongue darted out to retrieve it from him. “And I’d rather buy _you_ a red bathing suit to run through the sand wearing.”

 

Licking her lips, Veronica’s mind clicked through a series of rebuttals, trying to choose the best one, but before she could, the sound of the television humming caught her attention and her eyes shifted from Logan to the screen and she watched it flip from a cereal commercial to an ominous black screen.

 

“We interrupt this program for a special report.” A man’s thick voice filled the room before the blank screen switched again, this time to the local news announcer, seated in front of the camera.  “I’m Chuck Swain, and this is a special report of national importance.”

 

Chuck took a deep breath, glancing down at his papers before his eyes came back to the camera.  “I don’t exactly know how to say this, but the City of Seattle has been secured by the United States Armed forces to keep a zombie apocalypse at bay.”

 

Veronica’s eyes went wide in shock, glancing back towards Logan – who’s face showed an equally shocked and confused look – trying to process what she was hearing.

 

“Several minutes ago, it was announced that a majority of the population of Seattle was infected with what is being called a ‘zombie virus’.   We have this live feed coming out of our Seattle affiliate station right now.”

 

The screen changed again to the image of a tall, clean-shaven man in a military beret and Veronica found herself leaning in towards the screen, her heart stopping at what she was seeing.

 

“ _I'm Chase Graves, chief operating officer at Fillmore-Graves. As most of you know, we are a Seattle-based military contracting firm. What most of you don't know is that for the better part of two years, most of our support staff and all of our soldiers have been zombies. Some would say that's the bad news_ ”

 

Turning slowly, Veronica reached out to touch the side of Logan’s face, making sure he was still actually seated next to her and not on the other side of the screen.  He barely noticed, transfixed by what he was seeing play out in front of him on the television.

 

Forgetting all about the zombie apocalypse playing out in real time, Veronica’s eyes darted between the man on TV and the man sitting next to her.  Chiselled jawline – check.  Piercing brown eyes – check.  Squared military shoulders – check.  Ears that stuck out a little to prominently from under his military cap – check.  There was no doubt about it – Chase Graves was the spitting image of Logan Echolls.  A shiver ran through Veronica and she pulled her legs from across Logan’s lap, pressing herself to his body, still switching between the screen and the man in person.

 

“Wow.  This is crazy.”  Logan muttered.

 

“I’ll say.  He could be your twin.”

 

Frowning, Logan shifted his attention back to Veronica.  “What are you talking about?”

 

“Don’t you see it?” She said, waving her hand towards Chase Graves.  “It’s like it’s _you_ on that screen.”

 

A little snort escaped Logan as he glanced at the screen then back to Veronica.  “I mean, I guess he kind of does.  But I’m kind of distracted by the fact that there is, in fact, a _zombie apocalypse_ going on.  Aren’t you?”

 

“Well, yeah...but the fact that news of the zombie apocalypse is being delivered by _you_ is also unsettling.”  A huff of annoyance rose in her as she waved her hands in the air again at the television.  “Like, what if he’s your long lost twin?”

 

Logan let out a husky laugh, wrapping his arm around Veronica’s shoulders.  “People Magazine took pictures of me within hours of my birth.  I’m pretty sure if I was a twin, Aaron would have kept it just to double the money he got giving the photographer exclusive access to his newborn.”

 

Nodding, Veronica bit her lip in thought.  “True.  What if he’s another one of Aaron’s illegitimate children though?  Genetics is a crazy thing, you know.”

 

This gave Logan pause and he focused his attention back to Chase, his eyes squinting as he focused on his doppelganger a little closer.  When he was finished speaking, the images shifted away from him to live footage of people in Seattle – all with white hair, standing on the street outside a big building with the words “Fillmore Graves” near the entrance. 

 

“Maybe you should do some digging on this Chase Graves guy.”  Logan muttered under his breath.

 

Sitting up on her knees, Veronica softly kissed Logan’s cheek.  “I can do that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Chase Graves' speech is directly from the iZombie episode "Waiting for Mr. Goodbrain (pt.2)". It is not mine.


End file.
